


The Hitter's Vulnerability

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott





	The Hitter's Vulnerability

It's the first time Eliot has willingly let a man top him. And as the spikes of pleasure course through his body with every deep thrust of his lover's hips, he can't help but wonder why.

But when his brain is working, when all the blood isn't in his throbbing erection, he knows the answer. Being this exposed, this vulnerable, takes a level of trust that Eliot has never had in anyone. 

Not since he was a child, sitting at his mother's knee as she brushed his hair, had Eliot trusted anyone enough to let them see him at his most vulnerable. And when it came to men, well, his father was no prize so that made the likelihood of Eliot having any trust in other men pretty much nil.

But for some reason, a reason he couldn't name if his life depended on it, he trusts Hardison. He wouldn't trust him to boil water in his kitchen, or not break out in hives at the mere thought of going camping, but he trusts him where it counts. He trusts Alec to have his back out in the field, which is pretty surprising since by all intents and purposes it doesn't look like the younger man could fight his way out of a paper bag. He knows that Hardison will do everything in his technological powers to protect them in the field, even if he has a hard time showing it. And he knows he can trust Hardison to see him at his most vulnerable and not think him weak. It's the only reason that he even considered letting the other man top.

It's surprising and overwhelming to have this level of trust in anyone. But it feels good, feels incredibly good to know that there is at least one person out there that he can fully trust to support him, to accept him, to.........love him. 

Eliot comes with a surprised grunt, the realization that he's loved overwhelming him in the best way. Panting, Eliot smiles when Alec stills moments later, spilling inside him.

Wrapping his arms around his lover as Alec collapses onto him, caressing the sweat-slick back under his hands, Eliot doesn't even mind the teasing he'll likely get later from his lover for the sappy look on his face.

He's comfortable, he's happy, and he's loved. For the moment, that's all that matters.

Kissing his lover on the temple, Eliot allows the gentle, post-coital lassitude to take over, drifting to sleep with a smile on his face.

END


End file.
